A wearable projection apparatus employs a hand as a projection screen.
However, shapes, palmprints and colors of hands of different users are quite different, as shown in FIG. 1, when an image is projected by a wearable projection apparatus 02, a projection angle between light emitted from the wearable projection apparatus 02 and a hand 01 is relatively small, and an angle difference between a nearest point and a farthest point of the light emitted from the wearable projection apparatus 02 is great; moreover, when the light emitted from the wearable projection apparatus 02 is to display an image on the hand 01, widths of parts located on both sides of a centerline, L1 and L2, are different, resulting in poor uniformity in color and brightness of the image projected on the hand.